Coffee Shop
by anzendes
Summary: Katsuki aimait travailler dans ce café, peut-être une certaine personne n'y était pas pour rien.


Heeeeey !

Je me suis laissée aller à l'écriture et voilà ce qui en est sorti... Je ne suis pas certaine du résultat, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Il avait commencé à travailler dans ce café il y a quelques mois déjà. Les études n'étaient pas son fort, et après avoir obtenu sa licence l'année dernière, il avait décidé d'arrêter ses études. Un bac plus trois était largement suffisant pour lui, il avait donc jugé qu'il avait assez donné avec ses études et que sa véritable vie devait commencer maintenant.

Bon, c'était pas le job de ces rêves c'était certain mais cela lui suffisait bien pour le moment. Il gagnait assez pour se payer ses dépenses mensuelles, c'était amplement suffisant.

Le café où il travaillait était situé non-loin d'une université et d'une école à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre par sa clientèle. La plupart étaient âgés entre dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans, le reste étant des habitués qui vivaient probablement la rue ou étaient des personnes de passage dans le coin.

En parlant d'habitués, il y en avait un en particulier qui avait retenu son attention, et c'était rare qu'une quelconque personne soit capable d'une telle prouesse. Le concerné était un jeune homme, à vu de nez il lui aurait donné la vingtaine d'années. Physiquement, il était très agréable à regarder ; de taille moyenne, il était doté d'un corps fin mais qui restait légèrement musclé ce qui ne faisait pas de lui une personne trop mince. Ses cheveux étaient d'un vert qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et encadraient un visage semblable à de la porcelaine sur lequel on pouvait y rencontrer de grands yeux verts émeraude entourés de sublimes tâches de rousseurs.

Bon, il pouvait l'avouer, son physique était à tomber. Que cela soit pour la gente féminine ou masculine, il mettait tout le monde d'accord.

La première fois qu'il l'eut rencontré, ce fut lors de son premier jour de travail. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été nerveux. Ce n'était pas son genre d'habitude, mais là il rentrait dans un monde qui lui était inconnu et il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Le monde du travail était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté auparavant et s'employer à un métier en contact constant avec de la clientèle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure décision qu'il eut prise.

En effet, il était quelqu'un d'assez nerveux. Dans le mauvais sens du terme cependant, ici on ne parlait pas de nervosité dans le sens relatif à l'agitation et l'émotion mais plutôt dans le sens des réactions vives et non contrôlées. Il était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de susceptible : tout devait aller dans son sens.

Ce jour là, il avait commencé en début d'après-midi pour être testé devant le patron. Patron qui semblait s'en moquer complètement d'ailleurs, au vu de son attitude détachée et renfrognée. Cependant, il le surveillait tout de même de loin avec ses présumés collègues, prêts à intervenir si besoin. La situation était gênante et oppressante. En plus de ça, il servait deux gamines qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlans fris. Quelle plaie, s'était-il dit.

Ses deux premières heures de service s'étaient passées sans encombre. Il était fier de lui, étant donné qu'il avait réussi à contrôlé ses nerfs et ses sautes d'humeur. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait vu cette belle bande d'abrutis se joindre à une table éloignée, il avait juré. Son instinct lui avait avait crié que cela ne se déroulerait pas comme son bon vouloir.

Comme prévu, c'était des emmerdeurs. Il n'avait pas trouvé mots plus juste pour qualifier cette bande d'idiots. Ils étaient cinq, et rien que leurs têtes ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il avait bien essayé de troquer sa place avec Mina, une autre serveuse mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle aussi c'était une emmerdeuse.

Le fait était que, maintenant, après s'être reçu plusieurs moqueries sur lesquelles il avait prévu de passer l'éponge, ces suicidaires avaient décidé de s'amuser de lui. Oh, ce n'était que des taquineries d'enfants de quatre ans évidemment, de toute façon il n'avait pas estimé leur QI plus haut que ça donc ça ne l'étonnait pas forcément. Mais ça en devenait suffisamment lourd.

« Bien, bien, messieurs que désirez-vous ? »

Il souhaitait en finir au plus vite, sinon il risquait d'exploser et ce ne serait pas bon pour lui, il ne pourrait pas garder son poste. Mine de rien, ce café lui plaisait pas mal et il n'avait pas envie de se faire jeter à cause de merdeux

« D'abord si tu pouvais tous nous tailler une pipe, ce serait un bon début ! »

Les adolescents rirent à la vannes, peu distinguée, de l'adolescent qui avait répondu. Il jurait qu'il allait leur faire la peau si ils ne s'arrêtaient pas tout de suite. Il savait prendre sur lui, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Et sa limite était rapidement atteignable.

« Un coca pour tous les merdeux donc. »

Il se senti attraper par le col alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux furieux d'un des clients de la tablée. Ses amis s'étaient jetés sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'énerver plus alors qu'un autre se pencha vers lui pour lui dicter leur commandes. Il n'en attendit pas plus pour tourner le dos à la table et rejoindre le bar où il passa la commande.

« Katsuki, l'interpella Mina, fait attention à ces mômes. C'est des fouteurs de merde on le sait… Mais Aizawa ne supporte pas qu'on rentre dans leur jeux. »

Il avait simplement hoché la tête alors qu'il jetait un regard vers le directeur qui le surveillait d'un regard furieux. Très bien, il avait compris le message. Le plateau remplis de consommations, il rejoignait la table, peu envieux. Alors qu'il lui restait un unique verre à servir, celui en bout de table lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et s'excusa à demi-mots, un sourire mesquin scotché à ses lèvres, alors que le verre qu'il tenait s'écrasa contre le sol.

Le serveur allait se mettre à l'injurier mais se retint quand il sentit un regard lourd posé sur sa nuque. Merde, il détestait ce sentiment d'infériorité.

Après qu'il eut nettoyé, il ramena une seconde consommation au concerné avant de leur déposer la note sur la table. Prêt à partir, il se fit attraper l'avant bras par l'un des idiots qui arborait un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Mon tee-shirt est tâché, tu dois payer pour ça. »

Il jurait, son self-contrôle avait atteint sa limite. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, assez violemment il fallait le dire, il fut surpris de voir un verre de jus se renverser sur la tête du fameux client. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux émeraude de l'auteur de l'acte, et il en fut captivé un instant. Il sortit cependant de ses songes en voyant le môme réagir au quart de tour.

« Mais ça va pas la tété ? Brailla-t-il, attirant toute l'attention. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

\- Ah… Purent-ils entendre. C'est que ma main a glissé… Vu que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes révisions tant vous êtes bruyants. »

La voix détaché du jeune homme lui arracha quelques frissons alors qu'il était captivé par sa prestance. Le concerné passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air distrait de son visage se posa sur lui, et il lui décrocha un petit sourire.

« Ne faites pas attention, et continuez votre travail. Désolé pour le dérangement. »

Après ça, la tablée décida de se lever après avoir payer leur consommation et de sortir sans aucuns bruits, quelque peu honteux ils devaient l'avouer. Le second client lui se réinstalla là où il était placé à l'origine et se concentra sur les feuilles étalées sous son nez. Lorsque Katsuki passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre le comptoir, il l'interpella.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vous commandez un deuxième chocolat ? »

Depuis ce jour là, il était devenu comme son serveur attitré, ne sachant trop pourquoi, le concerné ne s'adressait qu'à lui pour prendre ses commandes. D'après les filles qui travaillaient là depuis bien avant lui, il commandait toujours la même chose : un chocolat chaud. Il devait l'avouer, il en avait un peu rigolé : un homme de la vingtaine d'année qui continuait de boire des chocolats était assez cocasse. Mais il pouvait bien l'avouer, il trouvait cela sacrément mignon.

Au cours de leurs peu d'échanges, il avait compris que le concerné étudiait les sciences et cela l'avait étonné. Il l'aurait plus vu faire du droit voir du commerce… Mais les sciences ne collaient pas à son physique selon lui. Il avait aussi pu connaître son prénom : Izuku, il n'en avait jamais entendu de tels et il avait tout de suite apprécier la sonorité de celui-ci. En fait, tout ce qui émanait de ce garçon semblait le captiver et il en était troublé.

Cependant, récemment le concerné ne venait plus seul au café. Semblant donner des cours particuliers à ce qu'il présumait être un camarade. Camarade qui, il l'avait vite compris, était largement intéressée par la touffe verte. Pas que ça l'étonnait, mais, il était vrai que ça le faisait foncièrement chier. Surtout qu'il profitait de la situation, s'en était rageant.

Lorsqu'Izuku passa la porte du café seul, le cendré en fut étonné. Il lui adressa tout de même un petit sourire auquel le client lui répondit avant d'aller s'installer. Il attendit deux minutes avant de se diriger vers la table, histoire de le laisser s'installer. Il ne manqua pas le sourire moqueur des deux filles avec qui il travaillait.

« Tu es seul aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il innocemment

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser… Soupira-t-il. Après maintes demandes auprès de ses parents d'ailleurs. »

Katsuki fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre la signification. Izuku sembla le comprendre puisqu'il lâcha ce petit rire enfantin qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un certain temps déjà. Un peu de baume au cœur l'atteignit à cette sonorité.

« Je lui donnait des cours particulier. Il marqua une pause. Ses parents sont riches donc… Il a réussi à tous faire pour que ses parents me harcèlent jusqu'à ce que je cède à lui donner des cours. Il atteint difficilement le milieu du classement. »

Là, il comprenait, alors il hocha la tête. Le client sourit et se pencha sur son cahier, déjà reparti dans ses révisions qui semblaient, Katsuki osait le dire, totalement barbantes. Par habitude, il lui prépara la même commande que tous les jours. Il releva la tête en entendant le tintement de la cloche signifiant un arrivant et il eut une moue de dégoût en voyant l'ancien élève du vert qui se précipita à sa table. Il put entendre la conversation qui l'énerva légèrement.

« Izuku ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, j'ai encore besoin de tes leçons !

\- Takaya-kun, je suis désolé, je n'ai plus le temps pour cela. J'ai mes propres révisions qui m'attendent et je souhaiterais m'y consacrer totalement dans les temps à venir. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais-

\- Je te payerais le triple !

\- Ce n'est pas un problème d'argent, je viens de te le dire, s'il te plaît écoute moi lorsque je te parle. »

Elle tournait complètement en rond, et ses oreilles étaient largement fatigué par ces jacassements incessants. Sérieusement, il avait l'impression d'assister à une scène de drama et ça lui foutait les jetons. Il détestait cela. Ses nerfs prenant le dessus, il se rapprocha d'un pas rapide de la salle et déposa, dans un certain fracas, la commande du plus petit sur la table.

« Il est en train de réviser ses cours, tu devrais cesser de l'emmerder avec tes histoires. Il a clairement autre chose à faire. »

Légèrement piqué au vif, le concerné bomba le torse et se grandit. Cela arracha un rire à Katsuki, il lui en fallait plus pour être impressionné, et ce n'était pas ce petit gringalet qui allait l'impressionner.

« Mêles-toi de tes affaires veux-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre serveur, si je peux te le rappeler. Bon, d'accord. Il était piqué au vif présentement.

\- Mais je me mêles de mes affaires… »

Takaya fronça les sourcils alors qu'Izuku cacha son sourire en coin derrière sa main, il était satisfait de cette petite scène, il pouvait le dire. Il n'attendait que ça, depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Katsuki. Le voir sortir de ses gongs. Le voir ne plus réussir à se contenir. Il avait comprit lors de leur première rencontre que cet homme allait grandement attiser sa curiosité, et ça n'avait pas loupé. C'était aussi en parti pour cela qu'il avait accepté de donner des cours, histoire de voir si ça allait le titiller. Parce que il le savait, il plaisait au blond tout autant qu'il lui plaisait. Cela crevait les yeux, et il était loin d'être aveugle pour les cas comme ça.

« Pardon, commença Takaya.

\- Je me mêles de mes affaires. Vois-tu, ce foutu nerd c'est mon copain, et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de te donner des cours parce que tu m'files la gerbe à le regarder avec tes yeux de merlans fris. Il hoqueta de surprise en se tournant vers Izuku

\- C'est sérieux cette histoire ?

\- Désolé Takaya-kun… Je ne partage pas ma vie privée facilement et Kacchan n'aime pas trop qu'on étale notre relation comme ça… »

Se sentant un peu bête, l'ancien élève bafouilla avant de s'excuser et de sortir du café précipitamment. Katsuki pesta et reparti à son service un peu moins énervé, mais en quelque sorte troublé. D'accord, c'était lui qui avait étalé la carte du petit ami mais l'autre avait tellement bien joué le jeux que ça l'avait troublé. Sérieux, pourquoi s'était-il entiché de ce mec ?

Son service avait terminé plus tard que prévu à cause de l'affluence de la clientèle. Izuku était déjà parti il y a un moment et il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Après avoir troqué sa tenue de serveur contre son éternel jogging et son pull, il sortir par la porte des salariés et sursauta en voyant une touffe verte et de grands yeux verts le fixer.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à attendre mon _petit ami_ pour qu'il me raccompagne chez moi ? »

Katsuki explosa de rire, déconcertant certainement le petit être face à lui.

« Pour le romantisme du premier rencard, on y repassera. »

Izuku rit et s'accrocha à son bras.

« La prochaine fois, je te ferais une vrai invitation à un rencard, c'est promis. »


End file.
